powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sir Nigel of Rysaul
Sir Nigel of Rysaul was a veteran knight & the previous Black Dino Knight Ranger. After his (purported) death in the hands of the Conquerons, his powers were inherited by Rory Phillips, the current Dino Knight Black. Later, after being revived, he fell under the service of Conqueron leader Lady Legios & assumed the identity of a green version of the deceased Checker before the return of Chestle, due to Hornito carding his heart. Character History Origin When the Conquerons returned to Rysaul after their century-long exile from Earth, Nigel & his fellow Dino Knight Rangers confronted them in battle. However, fellow Ranger Sir Douglas, who was wearing the armor of Kandaar, fell host to it & turned on his fellow Dino Knight Rangers, killing Sir Nigel & Sir Livius. Upon his arrival in America to find new Dino Knight Rangers, Percy accidentally lost four of the five main Dino Armors, which were magically scattered across California. The Black Stego Armor was found by teenage football player Rory Phillips, who became the new Black Ranger. Becoming "Checker" In a bid to end the Conquerons, Sir Nigel took up the false identity of Checker, but was found out by Hornito, who imprisoned his heart in a card & forced him into Conqueron servitude. One of these acts involved burning down a village. Arrival Personality In contrast to the original Checker, this "Checker" is more talkative, a sharp strategist, & devotes complete loyalty to Hornito (although, he was just acting). Powers & Abilities *'Sword Proficiency': Like Checker, Sir Nigel is extremely skilled with his ninjatō. *'Enhanced Speed': To assist with his stealth, Sir Nigel possesses augmented speed, allowing him to appear from place to place instantly. **'Stealth': Like Checker, Sir Nigel possesses extensive knowledge & skill in stealth tactics, enabling him to appear & disappear without notice. *'Energy Bolts': As "Checker", Sir Nigel can generate green energy bolts from his fists & launch them at his opponents. **'Energy Slash': Sir Nigel can also channel his energy bolts through his ninjatō as energy slashes. *'Portal Creation': Sir Nigel can create a chessboard-based laser portal to teleport himself from one place to another. Forms |-|Dino Knight Black= Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Black Stego Armor Zords *Stego KnightZord |-|Checker= Arsenal *''Ninjatō: Like the original Checker, this "Checker" wields a ninjatō-style sword in combat. '''Profile' *Height: TBA cm *Weight: TBA kg *Attribute: Bishop Class Executive *Place of Distribution: TBA *Classification: Conqueron general *Experience Point: TBA Notes *Checker's suit is a complete repainted & minorly altered variant of the original's, with mirrored parts & a slight inversion in colors. *Like the original Checker, his motif is based on a bishop chess piece & a cannon. *Unlike the original Checker, this "Checker" survived after he was defeated by Dino Knight Red. *"Checker" is the only member of the Conquerons to have defected. See Also *Rory Phillips - His successor as Dino Knight Black *Master Black - Super Sentai counterpart in Ryusoulger Category:Power Rangers Dino Knights Category:Dino Knight Rangers Category:Ranger Category:Black Ranger Category:Male Category:PR Deceased Category:Allies Category:PR Allies Category:Conquerons Category:Good turns Evil Category:Good Turns Evil Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Evil Rangers Category:Evil Turns Good Category:PR Generals Category:Generals